


[Podfic] In Full Measure I Return To You

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU - Celebrimbor wins, Alternate Ending for These Gifts That You Have Given Me, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Authors tags:, Backpacking in the Blessed Realm, Blatant Appropriation of Laws and Customs of the Eldar, Canon Divergent, Death and Rebirth, Don't Try This At Home, Emotional Abuse, Eregion, Fade to Math, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Halls of Mandos, M/M, Many Awkward Conversations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sauron's (un)Sexy Conlang, Second Age, The Most Self-Indulgent Thing I Have Ever Written, Theomachy by Other Means, Torture, Trauma and recovery, Vader Gambit (There Is Good In Him I've Felt It), Well Intentioned Extremist Sauron, forgiveness and it's limits, moral maturity is hard okay, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: “Think about it. What if you get everything you want? What if this works? What if, in pain and in the fear of pain, I yield to your will? Where you once had a friend, you will now have a cringing slave. Then, Annatar, and only then, will we both be lost beyond recall.”





	1. One Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Full Measure I Return To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947121) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I lived through the First Age,” said Celebrimbor hoarsely, “I’ve seen mistakes made over jewelry, but I do believe this might surpass them all. Ought I to congratulate you? I never thought to see anyone outdo the wrongs my family did when they bound themselves to the Silmarils, but in sheer self-destructive madness...”_
> 
> _“Stop being unreasonable, Tyelpe."_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wwtIVPdGzNmuSYvF8hnd0AZGhoahNZgp/view?usp=sharing)


	2. One Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beloved. Trust me as I trust you.”

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TIS-uozD-pQoOu5G39nFRvdkK4TvBr6U/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Two Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annatar and Celebrimbor deal with being dead.

**Listen**  
  


[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A9DdUnZaGTHmSRzy2pcaTfaWfDdjf0SI/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay! Finals messed up my sense of when the days of the week were.
> 
> Also, let me know if the dropbox streaming embed is working. It should be, but it may not be.


	4. Two Part 2

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15UNSmoyb2XUlejsF_bFD23lzgImZQ7fb/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Three Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Annatar had, in his own estimation, grown more patient with the inconsistencies and self-contradictions in the minds of the Incarnates. That one who had not trembled to face a god in his wrath should be daunted by the prospect of seeing his mother again was absurd, but it was a beloved absurdity. He looked at Celebrimbor with deep affection._
> 
> _Suddenly Celebrimbor burst out laughing - real laughter, not the thin sharp sounds of chosen cheer. “Are you honestly congratulating yourself on your tolerance and understanding? One of us was nervous enough about coming home that he got himself a new name, new face, and an empire rather than do it… Come, Annatar Aulëndil, it’s not much further now. We’ll be absurd together.”_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TcmVvIDxEjFz-haxhxC2kkfSoKzLXYBM/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The player that I used for the dropbox files seems to not be working, so for this chapter there is only a google drive link. 
> 
> If the player was working for you (and it's just my computer being a butt about it) or you would like to download via dropbox, let me know and I can add the link.


	6. Three Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Aule, and meeting more of the family.

[Link to Download/Streaming [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oh7eKUNxjAu8P2iccxxl_Q9iB5H8FXDn/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a wild ride. Thanks to everyone who listened.
> 
> [ Google drive folder with all the episodes](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eCdm1AOjTvtcgpPsHcxHnyJHWPPOBL_2)   
>  [Dropbox folder with all the episodes](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/5zfwl0b186swbv5/AAB4IKh-voIDGfz9BWtdehX7a?dl=0)


End file.
